


Longing

by Apollon_Mousagetes



Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollon_Mousagetes/pseuds/Apollon_Mousagetes
Summary: The first time Lucas Brimstone met Persephone, he couldn't help but feel attracted to her-- and very aroused. A story of how Lucas and Persephone came to be before they eventually married. (Set before Agents of Mayhem story line, will turn AU in the future chapters)





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Eh... First of all, this will be the first time I wrote something that considered to be graphic lemon. I know what you guys thinking, that both Lucas and Persephone gone way too fast in the first chapter-- sorry, but this story wasn't intended to be longer than 5-6 chapters so it will be a quick multiple chapters kind of story. Second of all, this story will be AU (aka, no Paris to be destroyed and both Brimstones betrayed LEGION) And finally, no, I don't accept any kind of requests. On additional note; I have no idea what's Persephone's maiden name is. Let's just keep it blank. 
> 
> Another note: I have final project defense scheduled two weeks from now and this story is the only way to distract me from over-thinking about it too much. (my family literally asked me to stop stressing about it)

The first time Lucas Brimstone met her was during the first ever LEGION meeting. The time when LEGION was first established. Morningstar had appointed him as the Minister of Envy, while she’s the Minister of Gluttony.

He got to admit; he was truly _enchanted_ with her beauty.

Everything about her is perfect. It was as if she was literally just descended from Heaven to Earth.

Lucas smiled as he heard her spoken, heavy with her accent and yet her melodious voice can still be heard from the thick layer of accent.

She said her name is Persephone. God, she was even named after a Greek Goddess! Everything about her somehow made all the women he ever met in his past looked plain and bore compared to Persephone.

“My name is Lucas,” He finally said, when Persephone asked of his name. “Lucas Brimstone.”

“Hmm... Brimstone. Poetic, considering the hellish theme Morningstar wanted to display for LEGION.” Persephone murmured.

“Indeed,” Lucas shrugged. “Say, your name is just Persephone? Nothing more?”

The Frenchwoman just smirked. “My first name will suffice. Don’t bother trying to learn of my _full name_.”

With that, she walked away, leaving him feeling entranced on her presence alone. It’s good thing no one was here with him, otherwise they can see his obvious blush that graced on his cheeks and a slight drool from his half-open mouth.

Suddenly Lucas felt the urge to get a cold shower immediately. Lots of it in fact.

* * *

After their first meeting, Persephone was the only thing Lucas can think of. It was as if she had invaded his mind. He always felt eager whenever Morningstar announced LEGION Minister meetings—which mean, he got a chance to meet Persephone again. And whenever they see each other, Persephone would smile to him and it always makes his heart fluttered every time she does it.

And he secretly tries to hide the rather large bulge formed in his pants every time she looked to him.

But that’s pretty much it. He was too scared to try to talk to her about something outside from LEGION business. He felt shy whenever he’s around her and he was pretty much awkward when he’s standing next to her—which amuse her greatly when he accidentally ‘mewed’ when she asked about how his day been.

“Huh, I didn’t know you’re a cat-person, Lucas.” She said.

He just looked down, making sure Persephone didn’t see his blush. It was probably the most embarrassing moment of his life—right after that toilet incident during his 7th grade...

His face was red the whole day and he kept looking down, not brave enough to meet anyone’s eyes. Persephone just giggled at his rather strange antics. She didn’t mock him though; she just found his behavior to be rather adorable.

When he learned about it, he felt warmness crept in his chest and he was grinning quite madly. He was glad that Persephone did not found his action to be weird. Even though she doesn’t know about his feeling to her. Yet.

That night, he took an even longer cold shower. He doesn’t care if he catches a cold from his midnight shower.

* * *

“You looked pale. Are you alright?” Persephone asked, worriedly.

Their ministries were in a joint mission, important one too. Lucas was indeed feeling unwell and Persephone must’ve seen him sneezing several times an hour ago. He felt as if Marcus Longinus decided to stab his chest with his weapon and throw him to the Arctic ocean.

“N-no? I’m fine, Persephone. Really.” He said. But his health betrayed him, as he sneezed again.

The Minister of Gluttony just shook her head. “No, you’re not. You looked like someone being fished out from the bottom of the ocean,” She gently touched his forehead, trying to check his temperature. “you’ve got a fever.”

His face reddened and not only from his fever—which thankfully could cover his blush. It actually felt nice to have Persephone caressing his face like that.

He took all his willpower to not get an awkward boner in this otherwise warm moment.

“You should get Doctor Babylon to check on you.” Persephone suggested.

He shook his head. “No, no! I’m fine, really. I’ll just take a night rest and I’ll be fine in the morning.”

She frowned. “Cold can’t just go away in one night, Lucas. How did this happen?”

How could he answer that? He couldn’t just say to Persephone that his cold is the result from his nightly cold showers that he took lately and if she asks about it, there is definitely no way he would say that it’s mostly her fault that she was so beautiful that he was aroused in her presence alone.

Lucas couldn’t answer that.

She sighed as he kept silent. “Promise me you will rest, alright?”

“Um, yeah.”

She then turned to walk away and before she leaves him, she spoke;

“You’ve been acting strange lately, Lucas.”

* * *

_You’ve been acting strange lately, Lucas._

He felt his heart sank. What have he done? He cursed himself for being too coward and stupid. He should’ve confesses his feeling to her instead of acting like a weirdo around her. But... what if she rejects him? Persephone is practically a goddess; she deserves someone who is far better than him. Someone who is not a blithering idiot and a bumbling big lug like him.

“She probably thinks that I’m a creep.” Lucas muttered.

And Lucas hated the fact that for the last several nights he had erotic dreams about Persephone. Not even cold showers can ‘cool’ him off now as he seems to develop some sort of immunity against it, much to his annoyance.

Right now, the only thing he could do to avoid embarrassing himself even further in front of his secret crush is to avoid her altogether. He makes sure not to be in the same room with her, unless there are other people with them. He avoids the needs to talk to her directly. He makes sure to pick a mission that will not cross with hers. He tries his best to completely ignore her when he was forced to stand next to her during the Ministers meeting. He tried his best to not look into her eyes when she glanced to him.

It was a torture to him, but at least it’s better than humiliating himself like a moron around her.

Unfortunately, he didn’t catch the looks of concern and hurt reflected from Persephone’s face.

* * *

“What did I do?”

Lucas almost jumped when he heard a familiar voice spoken behind him. He thought he was all alone in one of the rooms in LEGION headquarter. To be honest, he had no idea why he wants to be in an empty room all by himself in the first place—his guts feeling had been telling him to do so.

Lucas turned to see the familiar blue eyes that he loved so much—staring back to him with the subtle look of hurt that he almost couldn’t catch. “What did I do that makes you hate me?” Persephone asked, softly.

He suddenly realized that Persephone had locked the door behind her, trapping both in the room by themselves and only she can unlock it. Which mean, he can’t escape from her anymore. _‘Oh crap.’_

“Lucas?” Persephone called again. Her voice getting softer. _“S'il vous plaît dites-moi...”_

“Er... what?”

She sighed, almost forgot that in her overly emotional state, she accidentally switched to her mother tongue. “I said; please tell me why... Why do you avoid me?” In a barely audible voice, she whispered. “Do you hate me?”

 _‘How should I answer that?’_ Lucas thought. He was conflicted. What’s the best way to approach this?

“I don’t know.” He blurted. _‘Oh shit! What kind of answer is that?!’_

Persephone blinked. “...you don’t know?”

“Um... yeah?”

He definitely will not come out alive after this. Image of him battered, bruised, and _castrated_ by one angry Persephone suddenly popped out in his mind.

“I found you intimidating.” Lucas blurted again. _‘Oh shit, oh shit. Stop talking!!’_

“Intimidating?” She echoed.

“And... er...” _‘Please stop talking, damn it!’_

“And?”

Lucas didn’t say anything after that. There were words that he wants to say to her so bad. He wants to say that she’s beautiful. And he wants to say that she’s remarkable. He wants to say that she’s irresistible. He wants to say that her beauty is enchanting.

He felt his carnal urge to fuck her right here and right now is getting too strong for him to handle. He really wants to quickly slam her to the nearby wall and ravage her, taste her. He wants to feel her soft skin that unfortunately was covered by that damnable black dress that leave a little for his imagination that she always wore—he wants to rip that damned dress with his teeth. He wants to make her screams his name as he thrusted her.

But that’s just his dream. His hopeless dream. There’s no way a woman as perfect as Persephone would even look at him.

His musing was cut short by the sound of her voice.

“I think I can understand why...” she said, amused.

_‘Huh?’_

Her face flushed red as she nudged him to look to what she had seen. “Would you take care of... _that_?”

It took him a second to comprehend of what she just said and why she was blushing as he looked down and his face paled, then turned completely red.

A rather huge bulge was formed in his black pants.

_‘OH FUCK!! AND SHE SAW IT!!’_

He looked back to Persephone, his face was in a deeper shade of red and drenching in sweats. “P-Persephone, I-I can explain!!”

“What do you need to explain? That you have an attraction to me?” She asked. He can’t decipher the tone that she used.

Lucas prayed that the ground below him to open and swallow him whole. Why of all the time in the world, he had to get an erection in this exact time?!

And then he felt Persephone gently pushed him to the nearby seat in the room.

“Persephone?” he stammered.

She still quiet, which dreaded him. He could hear his heart shattering. It should be obvious, isn’t it? Persephone must’ve found him to be revolting, he thought sadly. _‘She wants to kill me... I suppose I do deserve it.’_

But to his surprise, Persephone instead did something that he never thought it will ever happen. She unzipped his pants.

“P-Persephone?”

She looked up and that’s when he realized that she was blushing red. “Hush now. Let me take care of it.” She said.

He just stared as his fully erect penis sprang out as if to greet her as soon as she unzipped his pants. She looked amused. “Oh my... I’m not even sure if it will fit in me...” she murmured as she marveled the fully hard 11-inch penis that she was holding in her hand.

Lucas was stunned. He couldn’t believe that one of his dirty fantasies is about to come true! He always thought that all his erotic dreams that he had every night will never be realized. He always thought that Persephone is unapproachable. And that she will never reciprocates his feeling toward her. Apparently, he thought wrong, much to his pleasant surprise.

And before he could respond in any way, Persephone softly licked his tips, causing him to shudder in excitement. Her tongue felt soft as she began to lick the base of his cock as if she was licking a popsicle, teasing his balls with her hand, and all this causing him to groans, almost pulling him to the edge.

“Oh fuck...” He groaned. He could hear she hummed, enjoying the taste of his shaft.

She then stopped licking, much to his protest and confusion.

“P-Persephone?” He panted. He almost close to come.

“I-I’m not even sure if I can do this...” She said, face still red. Her eyes still not leaving from the sight of his now angry red penis. “... I don’t think this can fit into my mouth...” She looked dejected.

“W-what?” Lucas was stunned again. “N-no, no, Persephone. You don’t have to do this. Just... just stop. Please. I don’t think I deserve this. I don’t deserve you. I am nothing—”

She looked up, staring directly to his eyes as she said. “Lucas. I _want_ to do this for you. I _want_ to let you know that I love you. And I _want_ to apologize for making you think that I don’t want you, even though I _really, really_ do want you. So please, Lucas. Just shut up and let me do this. _Please_...” she begged.

He wants to protest again, trying to tell her that he is not worthy for her affection. He wants to tell her that she deserves a far better guy than he is. But before he can do that, Persephone immediately put his cock into her mouth, engulfing it—almost choking from the size of it.

...

To be honest, she had never done this in her whole life. Heck, she never even has sex with anyone in her whole life before. She felt depressed knowing that no man will ever want her because they believed that she was too ‘above’ them. That she was too perfect in their eyes. She contemplated whether in the end she will eventually die as an old virgin, loveless and alone.

But when she met Lucas Brimstone, hope resurfaced again in her heart. She always thought that he’s pretty handsome and that he’s adorable when he flustered. His behavior and antic around her were enough to let her wish that he may also like her back. Until he avoided her like she was a plague. She was heartbroken, thinking that he must have hate her for something, but what? She tried to remember what she did that make him instantly dislike her but couldn’t find it.

That’s why she decided to confront him. Cornered him in an empty room and locked both of them in it. It was a stupid plan, but that’s the only plan that she can came off in her distress. She felt desperate to try to convince him that she never hates him, when she discovered that he avoided her because he loved her as well, but he thought that he is too inadequate for her.

Tears almost come out from her eyes as she struggled to engulf half of his cock with her mouth. She almost gagged from her effort, while Lucas tried to pull her off from his shaft.

“Persephone!” He called, distressed. “You don’t have to do this.”

Her eyes darted to meet his again, determination shone from them.

“Gah!” He groaned as she finally managed to fit his whole cock into her mouth, deep throating it—while trying not to gag.

“Persephone... _*gasp*_ oh God...” Lucas moaned as Persephone bobbed her head up and down, her wet tongue caressing the skin of his penis inside her mouth.

He almost on the edge of orgasm as Persephone kept sucking him. She could taste his warm precum from his tips now. The tips of his cock almost bruised her throat due to her being unskilled, but she doesn’t care.

She could feel his hands were resting on her head as she kept sucking and licking his shaft. The sounds of his groans, moans, and screaming of her name can be heard and she couldn’t help but felt proud on her very first attempt of giving the man that she loved a fellatio.

Which is something that she shouldn’t be proud of though.

“I-I _*gasp*_ I love you, Persephone... _*gasp*_ I... love you...” Lucas said, almost closer to his orgasm.

 _‘I love you too.'_ She thought, feeling wet in between her legs at the heat of the moment that they are in now.

“ _*gasp*_ Oh God... OH GOD!!” Lucas screamed and finally, he came. Persephone kept sucking as ropes of his cum shoot off to her mouth. She swallowed them, relishing the saltiness and sweetness of it before she pulled his slowly becoming flaccid cock away from her mouth.

Lucas felt tired after his first semi-intentional orgasm. He looked to the equally tired Persephone. She collapsed on the seat beside him. He decided to wrap his arm around her, letting her head resting on his shoulder.

“Persephone?” He whispered.

“Hm?”

“My room is nearest from here,” he said. “You could sleep there if you feel too tired to return to your room.”

She tilted her head, curious. “Do you really mean that you want us to just sleep, or you want something... _more_?”

Lucas’s face blushed red again, which causing Persephone to snickers. “Er...”

She kissed his cheek before spoken again. “If you willing to carry me all the way to your room, I wouldn’t mind.”

This statement seems to give some energy to Lucas, as he suddenly carrying Persephone in bridal style—she yelped at his sudden action— and bolted immediately to his room with Persephone in his arms, blushing red and giggling at his current behavior.


End file.
